precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Phalanx
The Phalanx Corporation was the brain child of Johnathan M. Samuels. He founded the company on the idea that if a Nation did not want to use the manpower or just did not have it, he would provide it. History They started out in 1944 in South America. Johnathan was a North American but saw many opportunities for employers in South America. His company did not play any major roles in any events that took place in South America, mainly guarding military bases and buildings like banks or political offices. Their name spread to other people who wanted to enlist their help and soon Phalanx was hiring more and more people to work for them. During the '50s and early '60s, Phalanx would mainly run security on ships for South America. Rarely did they traverse any other soil. But in 1963 they were hired for their first job on North American soil. It wasn't a pretty contract but it paid. Phalanx had to provide security for a few prisons and banks. This was the kind of work Phalanx took on but when a South American militia began fighting in one of the cities Phalanx was most prevalent in, they proved themselves to be an able military force. Though they did not stop or disband the militia, they fought them off for many months before the contract expired and they left. Dissolution As a organization Phalanx was formally dissolved on August 29 when a pair of Chinese Agents hunting the Pope of the Philippines landed on Niku Hiva. Chinese and Luzonian inteligence suggested that the Pope of Mindanao was seking refuge with the mercenary group. Inciting a riot amoungst the local pirates and mercenaries who sought refuge on the French Polynesian island of Niku Hiva against Phalanx they boarded the ship and engaged the crew on the mercenary's flag-ship carrier. On the raid, it was discovered that the Pope and his bodyguard had killed the organization's leadership. The ship was inevitably high-jacked by the two Chinese agents and transported to Shanghai where it was incorporated into the Chinese Navy. The IMC Legionaire In 1950 Phalanx acquired a contract from the Japanese government. The Japanese wanted Phalanx to protect a military dock that was constructing a newer model of their aircraft carrier. It was slightly larger than more aircraft carriers and was built to hold bigger guns and more people. There was no combat involved with this contract. The contract itself was terminated early because the carrier had specification issues and malfunctions with the weapons; in short... it was an oversized boat. The weapons would not work and would neever work because of technological limitations. The Japanese were going to scrap the aircraft carrier and use it as salvage to build something else, but using the funds from the contract and from additional contracts, Phalanx bought the aircraft carrier. They did this because to keep the many world governments away from the Phalanx bases. They named the aircraft carrier "Legionnaire". The Legionnaire usually sticks around some of the islands in the Pacific but moves from time to time to stop people from boarding or capturing it. They stick to the Pacific islands though because that is where they train their soldiers, secretly of course. Armament and supply Over the course of many years Phalanx has acquired enough weapons to the point where they do not need to be supplied by their employer. They have no one set of weapons. They have weapons made by Brazil, Germans, Russians, The United States, the Chinese, the Japanese, and many other suppliers. Most of their newer weapons are black market. When it comes to vehicles, they do not have any tanks or stuff like that. Most of their vehicles are civilian (minus the Legionnaire of course). R+D Phalanx does not have scientists who work for them directly. Instead they pay off the researchers and scientists of other nations in return for information on what they are working on (they don't get big things like nuclear stuff, but even if they did Phalanx is neutral and wouldn't have any use for it). Recruitment and Training The recruits they get are from all over the world. They are flown out to the Legionnaire where they are briefed for a few weeks on basic information, tactics, and CQB tactics. Then they are moved to an island for the rest of the training. Phalanx does not own the island(s) they train on, which means if the countries that do came by, it would probably be bad. This is why all Phalanx training is done in secret. It is said that no one retires from Phalanx. People who start off as soldiers for Phalanx end their careers in the more civilian aspect of Phalanx, so people sign for life most of the time. Phalanx does not train the same person on more than one island. This is done for security because they have around six that they train on. If someone was to reveal the location of where they trained, Phalanx has more islands to go to. When it comes to contacting people Phalanx has really grown over the years. It used to be harder to contact Phalanx but over the years their existence has become better known. High ranking Phalanx members are usually within a phone call away from any member of any government Category:Institutions Category:Mercenaries